


They Have Chemistry

by RedHotLover (Parker4131970)



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, Chemistry, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/RedHotLover
Summary: Higgy and Magnum have chemistry.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	They Have Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Unrepentant fluff, non-canon-ish, doesn't relate to any specific episode,

**They Have Chemistry**

**~*~**

It had been another long day of surveillance work. Dora van Hauser had stepped out of her posh rented bungalow at 9:30 a.m. and spent the next ten hours shopping, stopping only to have a leisurely solo lunch. 

“If she's cheating on him it’s with American Express,” Juliet commented dryly at 5 p.m. as she casually photographed Mrs. van Hauser strutting out of a Dior boutique. Thomas almost choked on his drive-thru burger. When he looked over at her he saw a mischievous gleam in her eye.

She timed that, he thought. Thomas wondered if it were friendship or a very subtle form of flirting. He kept wondering for another two hours until Mrs. van Hauser directed her long-suffering driver back to her bungalow.

“Well, that’s it for tonight.” Thomas sighed as he eased the Ferrari into traffic.

“Back to Robin’s Nest,” Juliet echoed. 

Thomas eased along, taking a lesser traveled route back to the estate. In the passenger seat his partner leaned back against the sinfully expensive leather seat. She didn’t bother to keep the evening breeze from playing with her blonde curls. He tried to memorize her profile against a perfect Hawaiian sunset.

 _Why is she wasting her time as a private investigator when she should be on the covers of magazines,_ he wondered silently. Time and again he’d caught himself sneaking glances at Juliet or thinking of ways to make her laugh. 

“Driving a three hundred and fifty thousand dollar machine don’t you think you should pay attention to the road, Magnum?” Her voice interrupted his wistful thoughts.

“This car practically drives itself home.” 

“I somehow doubt that. Is it a new feature?” she mocked as she used her right hand to pull a wind whipped curl away from her eyes.

“It’s part of the spirit of the car. It just knows its way home to Robin’s Nest.” 

“Oh tosh! A machine built of steel and electronics covered in aluminum doesn’t have a spirit, Magnum.” Despite her refutal he saw enjoyment on her face. Juliet LIKED arguing with him. 

“C’mon, Higgy, I’ve heard you talk to that fancy laptop of yours. How is that any different than the Ferrari?” he challenged as he slowed down to cruise the surface streets. They bickered back and forth until they pulled up to the gate at Robin’s Nest.

“Thomas Magnum, you would argue with your last breath.” Juliet shook her head ruefully as she opened the patio door to let the lads out. 

“You’re arguing right back so that means you would too. You’d probably come back as a ghost just to argue.” Magnum had followed at her heels, despite his aversion to the Dobermans. When Juliet whirled around with a comeback they were almost chest to chest. 

“Admit it,” he said, not moving from his spot close enough to count the shades of brown in her eyes. She smelled amazing; of fresh air and sunshine added to gardenias. As she opened her mouth to answer he leaned in, his head tilted to the left and gave her a soft, tentative kiss. 

She didn’t pull away.

Juliet blinked twice as the kiss ended. Stunned, she looked at Magnum to see him studying her reaction. 

“I should -” Magnum began, only to be interrupted by, “Kiss me again.” 

This time Juliet placed her hands on his shoulders as he obliged her order.

“That’s one way to end an argument,” Magnum teased as he leaned his forehead against hers. Juliet couldn’t help but laugh. He made a good point. 

The End


End file.
